swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Kaze
Basic Info : *'Real Name : '''Yuki Hidekazu *'In Game Name : Kaze''' *'Later Nickname :' **'Shadow Stunner' **'Yukikaze' *'Age : 19' *'Birthday : September 24th' 2003 *'Gender : Male' *'Relatives - Status : ' **Yuki Miharu (Sister) - Alive, Player **Yuki Hideyoshi (Brother) - Alive, non-Player **Yuki Rena (Mother) - Alive **Yuki Kotaro (Father) - Alive *'Player Type :' **'Solo Beta-Tester : '''A Beta-Tester who start their own adventure alone, and will help the other if they really need their help. If they think that unnecessary, they will ignore it and walk away. **'Lone Musician : A player that plays a musical instrument mostly to boost self morale. but, sometimes they will play their Instruments for the others like a usual entertainer. **'Solo Player : '''A player that genarally never in parties unless necessary and isn't apart of a guild. **'Shadow Clearer : 'A player who help to clear the game and defeat a boss behind the shadow. Try to avoid interraction to the other players in frontline. Will make an appearance if needs the drops from the boss. **'Sheriff (Self Proclaimed) : '''A player who always try to put Criminals to jail. mostly will become an orange player because of that. so, to make people understood, he make a yelllow star plate to be identified as Sheriff '''Character Ability : *'Stats :' **'Strength : '''24 **'Dexterity : 24 **'Intelligence : '''24 **'Constitution : '15 **'Charisma ': 7 **'Perception ': 15 **'Willpower ': 18 *'Non-'Combat Skill : '''Musical instument *'Passive Skill''' : Hiding *'Combat Skill' : Parry *'Weapon Skill ': One Handed Curved Blade, Blade throwing *'Future Skills : '''Katana, Unique Skill, Cooking, Fishing, Silent Movement, Detection, Listening '''Character' Appearence *Hair : Wavy dark brown *Eyes : Blue, Glasses *Skin : Light brown *Outfit : White torso, White Pants and White Suit. Icy Blue Shirt, Background Story : 'His parents are very busy person, His father, Yuki Kotaro is the CEO and founder of Yuki enterprises, a company that work on the development of mass transportation who has the vital point of economic development for a whole Japan. in the other hand, his Mother, is a head doctor of Tokyo Hospital, the best hospital in Japan. And also has her own hospital to manage. Finally, because their bussiness, they hasn't enough time to take care of their children. His brother, Hideyoshi is very kind older brother at first, but, he is become jealous of Hidekazu because of Hidekazu's talent. His sister Miharu is very cheerful person. Cheering someone up, has become it's talent and job. Miharu is the one, and maybe the only person who care about him. His friends in school just want befriend him because he is famous, they don't really want to befriend with him. He is a very talented Kendo player that has win every kendo championship in his early age. He was said will bring the golden Age of Kendo. But, because of his best friend - who is also his first love, death, he decide to give up on Kendo. He blame himself and said that he is the cause of his best friend death. She was a victim of hit-and-run when she went to the dojo where Hidekazu do his training. and unfortunately, He saw the accident, and the event always repeated continuously in his mind. Even if he stated that he has given up on Kendo, but he can't stop himself to stop training Kendo. So he started to work in Kendo once again. But now, he do Kendo in very different way. He do Kendo isn't because his love of Kendo, but mix of his depression, stress, love, sadness, and sorrow. It makes his usual cheerful self to be the quiet one, avoiding people, and lonely, without people can be talk to. When he started to fall to pit of despair, his imouto is giving him a hope, a hope to move on. cheer him up and introduce him to musical instrument. slowly, it makes his smile seen again. When he knew about the VR and SAO, he thinks that it's the perfect place to train, he decide to drown himself there. To running away from the life that is very cruel to him. He is lucky because he become one of beta-testers of this game. Because of his Kendo, he climb up fast to the best beta-testers during the time of beta-testing. when coming back from the VR world, everything that he think is about SAO. And when he told her sister about it, she is become curious. and not known by her brothers, she decide to join Hidekazu and bought a NerveGear for herself. The last thing Hidekazu knows is, he has to be the top player and clear the death game as soon as possible. He push himself to the limit just because of one thing, He want to be in his sister side, and never leave her ever again. '''Although slightly broken english (I'd guess it isn't your first language, nothign wrong with that ;) ) the backstory was interesting to read. I would keep in mind that some of the skills you selected (Silent Movement, Musical instrument) either must be learned from an NPC in-game or unlocked by other means. I would highly suggest taking an armor type (or you will get hit like a truck). ' '''That's just my opinion though and you're free to do as you like, after all it is your character! Feel free to make a character page (I wouldn't include you skills and attributes though, for safety reasons). Accepted. I have sent you a PM via the forums with a sheet to fill out.Cantalyssa (talk) 20:52, October 21, 2013 (UTC)